The present invention generally relates to a toothbrush with multiple levels of bristles affixed perpendicular on a rotary pad. When user manually operates forward and backward brush movement that converts the bristles forward and backward motion into circular motion. More specifically the present invention relates to a toothbrush with varying lengths and positioned bristles permanently affixed perpendicular on a rounded pad, which rotates when handle of the brush is pushed either to the right or left manually.
It is generally accepted in dental health care maintenance that circular brushing motion around and along the irregular contours of tooth surfaces is the preferred and correct method of brushing teeth and stimulating gums. The circular brushing motion is the best way to clean the gaps and pockets between teeth. It is also generally known that most people find it difficult to brush their teeth in a sustained circular movement manually, because of the physical effort in maintaining the circular movement for an extended length of time. There are electric toothbrushes that accomplish to some extent of this desired result, however they are costly to the consumer and require the use of electricity or batteries. A need therefore exists for an improved inexpensive toothbrush that converts bristles from forward and backward brushing motion into a desirable system of circular brushing motion manually, to clean and stimulate both teeth and gums in the more dental prescribed manner.